FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a structure for mixing a fuel and an oxidant Specifically, the invention is a swirler with an integral flashback arresting capability. In one application, the invention is positioned in a gas turbine combustor downstream of the fuel/air-mixing region and upstream of the primary combustion zone to assist in mixing the fuel and air while simultaneously providing protection from a flashback event. In another aspect of the invention, the invention can also have a flame holding capability.